


We All Burnt Together

by cas_septimus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Female Raphael, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, brief Raphael/Kali
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Mereka memang tidak sempurna. Mereka rusak. Mereka adalah kumpulan manusia penuh dosa yang memoles diri supaya terlihat normal di mata masyarakat.





	We All Burnt Together

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network, i take no profit from this work.
> 
> special thanks to pumet yang udah ngebeta fic ini :*

Tidak ada keluarga yang sempurna di dunia ini. Pasti ada konflik dan drama di setiap rumah, ada air mata dan tawa, ada si kambing hitam dan anak kebanggaan, ada tindakan suportif dan tusukan di belakang, ada _soulmate_ platonis dan musuh bebuyutan yang mencoba saling menjatuhkan. Hidup ini kejam dan aneh, tidak melulu soal pelangi dan udara musim semi. Orang tua abusif dan anak pemberontak ditemukan di banyak tempat, dan hubungan romansa sedarah bisa terlihat jika kau beruntung.

Dan di keluarga Shurley kau bisa melihat paket lengkap dari segala kerusakan itu. Mereka adalah epitome dari keluarga retak. Dengan sang ayah dan para simpanannya, ibu pemabuk yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di alam mimpi, dan anak-anak rusak yang meludahkan bisa kepada satu sama lain. Semuanya terbungkus rapi dalam topeng porselen dan pagar tinggi kediaman Shurley.

Rumah itu besar, megah dan mewah. Dengan belasan pelayan dan taman serta kolam renang. Pagarnya tinggi, dengan warna sekelam hati pemiliknya, kotor seperti arang, penuh noda dan dosa. Semua memuji keindahannya. Mereka tidak tahu tentang perang yang berkecamuk di dalamnya, mereka tidak tahu soal barang-barang yang pecah, tidak tahu soal cipratan darah samar di dinding dan perabot.

Kekerasan sudah biasa, mereka melempar bisa dengan kata-kata. Botol pecah dan putaran mata.  Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan kegilaan ini dimulai. Mereka tidak ingat, dan tidak peduli juga. Yang mereka tahu rumah  adalah zona perang tak kenal gencatan senjata.

 

* * *

 

Para pelayan membersihkan pecahan kaca dan noda darah dari atas karpet entah untuk keberapa kali minggu ini.

Dua putra tertua dan kelakuan destruktif mereka selalu menghancurkan seisi ruangan. Merusak barang dan menciptakan noda darah di perabot atau karpet. Tidak jarang membuat pelayan kecipratan asamnya. Namun sebegitu mengerikannya Michael dan Lucifer sampai-sampai semua bungkam tak berani mendekat. Tuan dan Nyonya besar menutup mata atas kelakuan mereka, dan kedua adik tidak ambil pusing melihat kakak mereka adu jotos setiap hari.

Seperti hari ini. Ketika pintu menuju garasi terbanting keras, ditutup dengan tidak sopannya oleh Shurley tertua. Dari balik pintu terdengar kekehan Lucifer. Begitu pintu terbuka lagi terlihat Lucifer dengan ekspresi liciknya. Usahanya untuk membuat marah Michael sebentar lagi berhasil, tanda perkelahian segera dimulai; atau _public sex_ jika dia beruntung.

Raphael berjalan di belakang, matanya terpaku pada layar _smartphone_. Gabriel mengintip dari balik bahu, dari kilatan di matanya jelas dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Lucifer melangkah cepat, menyejajarkan posisi dengan kakaknya. Mulutnya terus mengoceh, setiap huruf mengandung racun, memanas-manasi Michael dalam setiap kata yang terlontar.

Michael menggeram. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat ekspresi menyebalkan Lucifer yang minta dihajar. Dia sudah menjalani hari yang berat di sekolah, sebuah pelampiasan akan membantu…

Tinju melayang, nyaris menghantam pipi adiknya jika Lucifer tidak langsung menghindar. Lucifer tertawa. Ruang keluarga langsung berubah jadi medan pertarungan.

Raphael memutar mata, buru-buru menjauh dan menuju ke kamarnya. Gabriel lain lagi, dia terkekeh puas melihat kedua kakaknya saling meremukkan. Pemuda itu duduk di sofa dan menikmati tontonannya. Dia memang suka menonton sesi pelampiasan stres Michael dan Lucifer.

Lucifer menyeringai. Baginya perkelahian adalah permainan. Salah satu cara dia mengalami _skinship_ dengan abangnya selain seks. Dan dia menyukainya.

Kakaknya menatap nyalang. Tendangan telak mengenai dada, membuat Lucifer terhuyung dan menabrak guci, memecahkan keramik itu dan menambah pekerjaan untuk para pelayan.

Satu lagi hari yang normal di keluarga Shurley.

 

* * *

 

Bulan purnama mengintip dari sela-sela awan, malam telah larut di kota yang tidak pernah mati. Alih-alih mendekam di ruang kerja atau mengobrol dengan keluarganya, Chuck Shurley malah berada di sebuah kamar hotel VIP, memadu kasih dengan wanita lain.

Becky mendesah, persis seperti pelacur di rumah bordil murahan. Sementara Chuck bergerak di atasnya, memaju mundurkan pinggul dan menciptakan tempo yang memabukan. Tubuh mereka bersimbah keringat, jejak kemerahan tercecer di leher dan dada, ada bekas cakaran di punggung sang direktur perusahaan Paradise Inc.

Kamar hotel di _booking_ untuk satu malam sehingga mereka bebas bercinta sesuka hati, berkali-kali dan dengan berbagai gaya. Pelampiasan kesibukan dan harga yang dibayar atas kenyaman hidup sebagai simpanan.

Wanita itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak kekasih gelap Chuck. Namun Becky bisa berbangga hati dan mengklaim kalau dialah yang paling disayang di antara selingkuhan lainnya.

Semua hadiah dan perhatian yang dicurahkan padanya membuatnya bahagia, Becky tidak perlu bekerja lagi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Yang perlu dia lakukan adalah membuat laki-laki ini senang, dan voila! Dia berubah menjadi wanita berkelas yang tidak kalah dengan istri sah lelaki itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naomi, dia mungkin sedang mabuk-mabukan sekarang. Tenggelam dalam nostalgia saat semuanya masih indah dan kenaifan bahwa semua isu perselingkuhan suaminya hanya omong kosong belaka. Sungguh kasihan.

Becky menyeringai, membayangkan wanita itu terkapar di sofa setelah muntah dengan menyedihkan di atas karpet. Menghabiskan kesendirian sambil memakan bulat-bulat ucapan suaminya yang sedang ‘lembur karena banyak urusan di kantor’.

Mata wanita itu membulat. Chuck telah menyentuh G-spotnya. Tubuh Becky melengkung seiring gerakan Chuck yang makin cepat. Mereka berdua meneriakan nama masing-masing ketika menyentuh orgasme.

 

* * *

 

_“Satu kali lagi_ ,” pikir Naomi saat membuka botol baru dengan tangan gemetar.

Kebiasaan minumnya memang sudah parah. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol sudah tidak sebaik dulu. Setiap pagi dia bangun dengan kepala yang rasanya hampir pecah. Dia benci _hangover_ tapi dia butuh minuman keras untuk mengusir luka hati dan beban hidup.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka sembilan. Ada pesan masuk kalau Chuck tidak bisa pulang malam ini.

Naomi tidak bodoh, sebut dia apatis, namun yang jelas dia menyangkal dengan keras fakta yang tersodor di depan mata. Dia tahu tentang ketidaksetiaan Chuck. _Hell_ , dia bahkan tahu kalau Raphael bukan seratus persen anak angkat mereka, dia hanya menolak untuk percaya, memilih untuk tidak peduli dan tenggelam dalam timbunan botol-botol anggur dan kenangan indah masa muda.

 

 

_“Mama?”_ Seorang anak kecil berambut kelam berdiri di depannya, mata hijaunya menatap ingin tahu. _“Mama?”_

Naomi mengerjap, bayangan itu hilang.

Bibirnya bergetar, Naomi menuangkan minuman lagi.

Sudah beberapa kali Naomi melihat persona putranya di masa muda. Michael kecil yang polos dan bersih dari dosa. Bukan pemuda pengidap _god complex_ yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. Bukan pemuda yang dengan gelap mata melempar pisau kepada adiknya.

Bayangan-bayangan itu menyiksanya, mengejeknya, mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang indah, keharmonisan yang bukan milik mereka lagi. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu efek dari alkohol atau bagian dari halusinasi. Dia tidak pernah ke psikiater.

Cairan merah bergerak dalam gelas yang digoyangkan. Naomi melihat refleksinya dalam anggur. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia mencari pertolongan.

 

Tapi tidak.

Dia tidak bisa.

Dia takut. Takut ditertawakan dan dihina karena ketahuan menenggak obat. Sudah cukup dia dibilang ‘pemabuk’ dan ‘perempuan tak berguna’ oleh anak-anaknya. Tidak perlu ditambah cemoohan ‘orang gila’ yang akan diucapkan dengan penuh bisa.

Mereka berempat sudah kehilangan hormat pada dirinya. Bagi mereka, dia hanya perempuan pemabuk yang kebetulan melahirkan dirinya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Dia peduli, oke? Dia sesungguhnya sangat peduli. Tapi dia tidak bisa hidup dengan melihat anak-anaknya saling menghancurkan satu sama lain atau suaminya menjamah tubuh wanita lain.

Naomi tidak ingin hidup dalam kenyataan pahit bahwa keluarganya sudah hancur. Alkohol dan mimpi indah adalah solusinya.

 

 

Wanita setengah baya itu menenggak minumannya lagi. Kepalanya sakit sekali, dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Dia memejamkan matanya, gelas kaca jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Naomi menyandarkan diri pada punggung sofa. Dan tepat ketika dia kehilangan kesadaran, bunyi tembakan terdengar di udara.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer tertawa saat Michael menarik pelatuknya lagi, menembakkan peluru yang kembali bersarang di dinding.

Michael mencoba membunuhnya? Yang benar saja.

“Ayolah, Mikey, kau lebih baik dari itu,” ejek Lucifer.

Anak pertama keluarga Shurley menggeram. Tembakan dilepaskan lagi, yang kali ini mengeluarkan udara kosong.

Tawa Lucifer menggema ke seluruh rumah.

Michael menyumpah, dia melempar pistolnya dan menerjang Lucifer. Menarik kerah baju dan meninju wajah menyebalkannya, lalu mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Lucifer menyeringai, tidak takut sama sekali.

“Kau harus ikut terapi, kak. _Anger management_ akan bagus untukmu.”

Michael menggeram. “Tutup mulut sebelum aku memotong lidahmu.”

Lucifer menyeringai malas. “ _Would you_? Ayolah, kau tidak akan tega. Kau suka lidahku. _My forked tounge._ Kau suka sensasinya kan? Saat lidahku mengenai testismu? Saat aku mengulum kejantanamu? _Come on, I give the best blowjob_. Belum lagi saat kita berciuman, perebutan dominasi, lidah yang berdansa, _you like it_.”

Matanya nyalang, jika tatapan bisa membunuh maka putra kedua keluarga Shurley pasti sudah tinggal nama. Michael mendesis, “Aku akan membunuhmu.”

“Membunuhku? Untuk apa? Merusak laptopmu? Menghancurkan semua program kerja yang sudah capek-capek kau susun? Ayolah, masa hanya karena itu kau mau masuk penjara. _Really, brother, it’s not worth it_. Terutama kau jadi tidak bisa meniduriku lagi.”

_That’s it_.

Tinju kembali dilayangkan. Gigi geraham Lucifer lepas dari gusinya, tapi dia hanya tertawa. Panggil dia masokis, tapi Lucifer memang senang membuat Michael marah dan menyakitinya.

Darah terciprat di dinding, menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi tamu yang melihat dan helaan napas prihatin dari para pelayan.

Perkelahian kali ini tidak berakhir dengan seks. Lucifer agak kecewa, tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Melihat kakaknya berubah menjadi brutal seperti tadi sudah membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

 

* * *

 

Kelas itu hampir kosong ketika Balthazar memasukinya, hanya ada Raphael di dalam. “Ke mana Lucifer?” Tanya Balthazar sambil menarik kursi. “Aku tidak melihatnya seharian.” Tasnya diletakkan di lantai.

“Babak belur dihajar Michael,” jawab Raphael pendek.

Balthazar bersiul sebagai balasannya. Tidak terkejut sama sekali. “Kapan sih dia mati? Aku gatal juga lama-lama.”

Raphael mengangkat alisnya. “Kalian menjadikan mereka bahan taruhan?”

“Raphael sayang, semua orang menjadikan keluargamu bahan taruhan. Contoh lainnya, aku bakal kalah kalau kau dan Kali tidak putus besok.”

Perempuan itu mendengus. “Sialan.” Dia mengumpat.

Pemuda di depannya tertawa. “Tapi serius, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini? Bukannya aku tidak senang ya, sebuah kehormatan bisa mendapat undangan dari  mantan sendiri.” Dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Balthazar mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Raphael memutar matanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum. “Kau masih sebal karena aku meninggalkanmu untuk adikmu, hmm?” godanya.

“Apa ruginya membuang sampah pada tempatnya?” balas Raphael. “Terutama jika tukang sampahnya sendiri yang menghampiri kita.”

Balthazar menyeringai malas. “ _Never lose your sass I see.”_

“Maafkan aku, itu sudah mendarah daging di keluarga Shurley.”

“Bersama dengan _god complex_ dan arogansi pastinya.”

“Hmm… aku tidak ingat menyuruhmu datang untuk mengobrol.” Ujar Raphael bosan. Kepalanya ditumpukan pada satu tangan.

Balthazar mendengus, dia menunduk dan menaikan tas ke meja. Dari dalam diambilnya seloyang kecil brownies yang dilapisi aluminium foil dan plastik pembungkus makanan. “Kau tahu berapa harganya,” ujar Balthazar.

Raphael merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan 25 dollar dan berkata, “Berapa harga resepnya?”

“Sayang,” ujar Balthazar geli. “Kalau kau memang suka, maka sering-sering beli, bukannya mengemis resepnya.” Ini bukan pertama kali ada yang menawar resep brownies ganja dagangannya, dia tidak heran juga, kue buatan kakaknya itu memang enak.

Raphael memutar mata, dia mengulurkan tangannya. “Aku tidak mengemis,” ujarnya datar.

“Kelihatannya begitu,” ujar Balthazar sambil memasukan uang ke dompet. “ _But seriously_ , kapan kau akan putus dengan Kali? Tolong katakan besok. Dua puluh dollarku dipertaruhkan.”

 “Aku tidak punya rencana untuk putus dengan Kali, baik dalam jangka panjang maupun pendek,” jawab Raphael sambil memasukan brownies ke tasnya.

_“Bullshit, you see this coming. You know it will happen.”_

“Tidak kalau Gabriel bersikap dewasa untuk kali ini,” bentak Raphael.

Balthazar terperangah. “ _Have you seen Gabriel?_ Aku pikir kalian bersaudara, angkat memang, _but still…._ ”

Raphael tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan ini. Dia bangun, diliriknya Balthazar. “Bilang pada kakakmu untuk membuatnya lebih besar.”

Pemuda itu mendengus. “Buru-buru, Raph? _Hang out_ dengan teman-temanmu?”

Raphael tidak menoleh ke belakang. “ _I don’t have friends, I have follower_.” Diucapkannya dengan jelas dan pasti. Karena memang yang dia punya adalah kumpulan anak anjing penjilat yang mengekor langkahnya dengan setia.

“Kerja bagus dengan Hael kemarin. Aku tidak pernah lihat seseorang seterguncang itu sebelumnya,” seru Balthazar sebelum Raphael membuka pintu.

Gerakannya terhenti. Ujung-ujung bibir Raphael tertarik membentuk seringai tipis. “ _She does see that coming.”_

Balthazar terkekeh. Bukan tempatnya untuk mengomentari hidup orang lain, lagipula dia juga menikmati pertunjukan Raphael. _That girl knows how to break people, and that’s hot. Because remind him again, why did he dated her at the first place?_

Pintu dibiarkan terbuka. Semilir angin meniup rambut Raphael, meninggalkan Balthazar di dalam kelas sambil bertanya-tanya apa dia akan menang taruhan atau tidak.

 

* * *

 

Hari ketiga sejak usaha saling bunuh terakhir mereka dan Lucifer belum kembali bersekolah.

Michael tidak merasa bersalah telah membuat adiknya babak belur, yang ada dia mengutuki diri kenapa tidak sekalian membunuhnya waktu itu.

Memang kedengarannya, tapi dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Sejatinya Michael adalah orang yang bisa mengendalikan diri, namun semua kontrol itu lenyap begitu berhadapan dengan Lucifer, bajingan satu itu.

“Michael.”

Michael menoleh, ibunya berdiri di muka pintu. “Ada apa, Bu?” Dia tidak begitu minat menanggapi apapun yang ingin ibunya bicarakan. Tidak lagi.

Bibir Naomi membentuk sebuah garis tipis. “Apa kau sudah melihat keadaan Lucifer?”

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mendengus. “Aku akan melihat keadaannya ketika dia mati nanti. Dan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran.”

“Michael,” tegur Naomi, ada keberanian yang nyaris hilang dari suaranya. “Dia saudaramu.”

“Dan kau ibuku,” balas Michael dingin. “Namun kedua hal itu bukan hal yang penting.”

Naomi terlihat rapuh –ralat, dia memang rapuh. Michael tidak ingat kapan pastinya, tapi citra perempuan elegan yang dihormati banyak orang sudah hilang dari persona Naomi. Tidak ada lagi mantan bangkir bermental kukuh yang dielu-elukan banyak orang, wanita itu melebur dalam sakit hati melihat keluarganya retak perlahan-lahan, diiringi oleh bertambahnya simpanan Chuck dan gejolak remaja brutal anak-anaknya.

Ibu mereka sudah mati. Digantikan oleh wanita rendah yang tidak kuasa melihat anak-anaknya beradu mulut.

“Aku capek,” ujar Michael. Dia tidak bohong, kegiatan klub membuatnya lelah, apalagi ini tahun terakhirnya di SMA.

Pemuda itu langsung pergi, tidak repot-repot menunggu respon Naomi. Kaki membawanya ke lantai dua, ke area kamar anak-anak. Sewaktu mereka kecil, ketika semua masih bahagia, Chuck sengaja meletakkan kamar mereka berdekatan supaya keakraban mereka tidak hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun hal itu membawa dampak negatif besar sekarang.

Sudah berkali-kali dia meminta untuk dipindahkan ke bagian lain rumah, dia ingin jauh-jauh dari Lucifer. Bangsat kecil itu selalu memancing amarah dan membuatnya lepas kontrol. Dia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Lucifer selain untuk adu jotos atau adu mulut secara harfiah, yang terjadi dalam artian seks berdasarkan impuls.

Michael berjalan melewati kamar Lucifer, lalu Gabriel dan terakhir Raphael. Dia melirik pintu kamar mereka dan mendengar alunan musik dari kamar Gabriel. Secara mengejutkan kamar Lucifer terdengar senyap; mungkin bocah itu sedang terlelap sekarang.

Dia baru akan membuka pintu ketika Raphael keluar dari kamarnya. Michael menoleh, menatap wajah kusut adiknya.

“Kali,” ujar Michael otomatis.

Raphael mengangguk. Ekspresi marah, kecewa, sakit hati, lelah, muak, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Michael mengangguk, menunjukan simpati. Karena dari semua penghuni rumah ini, hanya Raphael yang memiliki hubungan netral dengannya. Sedikit perhatian tidak akan menyakiti.

Perempuan itu berjalan menuju kamar Gabriel dan masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dalam.

Pikiran Michael berputar seiring dia memasuki kamar. Gabriel memang memiliki cara yang tidak biasa untuk mencari perhatian Raphael. Namun bukan tempat Michael untuk mengomentari hubungan antara kakak-adik itu. Dia bahkan tidak berkomentar apa-apa soal aktivitas seksual mereka. Raphael memang anak angkat, tapi Michael _tahu_ kalau dia lebih dari itu.

Inses terdengar menjijikan bagi sebagian orang. Tapi tidak bagi orang yang mengurus urusannya sendiri dan tidak ikut campur pada milik orang lain. Bertengkar dan bercinta memang dua hal yang berseberangan, tapi hanya dengan itulah dia bersosialisasi dengan Lucifer. Seks dan usaha saling bunuh.

Saling bunuh sendiri _sebenarnya_ tidak tepat. Hanya Michael yang berusaha menyakiti adiknya, sementara Lucifer menganggap ini semua permainan, selingan kehidupan yang dia nikmati. Michael pikir dia seorang masokis, karena baik pergulatan berdarah maupun seksual, Lucifer sama menikmatinya.

Dan itu membuat Michael muak. Terutama karena dia tidak bisa melawan godaan untuk melayani adiknya.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Tidak ada orang waras di keluarga ini_.” Pikir Gabriel. Bahkan tidak dirinya.

Rokok ganja tersangkut di bibirnya, asap mengambang di udara. Gabriel bukan perokok akut seperti Lucifer, dia hanya sedang bosan. Bosan menunggu hasil dari proyek yang sudah dirancangnya berminggu-minggu.

Tangannya menggaruk leher yang mendadak gatal. Tepat di tanda kemerahan bekas gigitan Kali. Perempuan itu ternyata ganas di ranjang, pantas saja Raphael sering muncul dengan tanda kemerahan di lehernya. _But sucks to be her, it will never happened again_. Gabriel sudah memastikannya.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka, Raphael muncul dengan ekspresi lelah.

 “Gabriel, _brother_ …” ujarnya pelan. “ _Can you please, for once, not stealing my lover?”_

Gabriel mematikan rokoknya. “ _Sorry, sis. Can’t help myself, you do have a great taste_.” Dia nyengir lebar.

Raphael menghela nafas. “Kau tahu, kalau kau hanya ingin seks denganku, kau bisa bilang.”

“ _Seriously?”_

“ _If that makes you stop, because you fucker don’t know heartbreak_.”

“ _Really, Raph?”_ Gabriel mendesah dramatis. “Hatiku patah tiap kau jalan dengan pacarmu.”

“Kau sama buruknya dengan Lucifer.” Raphael menghela nafas.

Gabriel menatapnya tidak suka. “Jangan samakan aku dengan masokis sinting itu.”

“Oh yeah? Karena kalian sama-sama pria menyedihkan yang terobsesi untuk merusak hidup saudara kalian.” Ujar Raphael datar.

“ _True love hurts, sis.”_

Raphael memutar matanya. “ _You don’t love me, you just have this weird obsession to ruin my life_.” Dia terdiam sejenak. “ _Nor Lucifer with his destructive tendency,_ ” tambahnya tidak yakin.

Gabriel berdecak. “Cinta itu banyak macamnya. Ada yang normal, ada yang menyedihkan, ada yang spesial, ada yang menghancurkan. Nah, kita ini Shurley, hidup kita tidak pernah normal, _no?_ ”

“Dan ini caramu menunjukan cintamu? Dengan merebut pacarku sebelum membuang mereka kembali beberapa minggu kemudian?” Tanya Raphael sangsi.

Si bungsu mengibaskan tangannya. “Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang pantas mendapatkanmu, Raph. Bukti sudah tersaji di depan mata.”

Putri angkat keluarga Shurley memejamkan matanya. “Kurasa aku akan mengikuti jejak Ibu untuk mengacuhkan fakta saja kalau begitu.”

Gabriel tertawa. “Daripada memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik kau kesini saja.” Gabriel menepuk-nepuk kasurnya. “Kita lakukan tradisi pasca putusmu,” dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Raphael mendelik marah. Dia sudah muak. “ _Go fuck yourself, Gabriel_ ,” desisnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rumah sudah dipoles, ruang keluarga rapi dan bersih, tidak ada debu maupun bercak darah. Hari ini mereka sekeluarga akan difoto untuk  majalah bisnis yang memasukan Chuck ke daftar ‘orang paling berpengaruh’.

Anak-anak izin sekolah hari ini. Semuanya kecuali Lucifer, yang sedang diskors karena melecehkan guru mereka.

Semuanya berpakaian resmi dan didandani. Memar dan luka-luka Lucifer bekas perkelahian brutal dengan Michael tempo hari juga sudah hilang. Naomi seratus persen sadar dan tidak _hangover._ Semuanya terlihat cantik dan tampan. Topeng porselen sebagai keluarga bahagia dipakai. Bahkan oleh Lucifer yang mencuri-curi pandangan penuh arti kepada kakaknya.

Begitu sesi foto selesai, Chuck dan Naomi pergi menghadiri acara rekan bisnis mereka. Meninggalkan anak-anak mereka di rumah yang berpotensi meluluh-lantakkan ruangan, lagi.

“Hei, Luci,” panggil Gabriel.

“Hmm?”

“Aku lupa bertanya, bagaimana rasanya meremas bokong Ms. Milton?” Gabriel menyeringai selagi bersandar ke dinding. Raphael yang melihat mereka hanya memutar mata lalu pergi ke perpustakaan.

“Kenyal,” jawab Lucifer santai.

Gabriel terkekeh.

“Oh, iya, Luce. Bisa aku minta sesuatu darimu?”

“Tidak,” ujar Lucifer otomatis.

Gabriel mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Jahat. Padahal aku hanya minta rokok, nanti kuganti kalau bertemu Alastair.”

“Sudah habis lagi? Kebiasaan merokokmu jadi parah, ya.”

“Habisnya aku bosan.”

“Tidak dapat jatah?” tebak pemuda berambut pirang.

“Iya, Raphie jahat.”

Lucifer tertawa. “Kau harus mengganti taktikmu, Dik.”

Adiknya mengangkat alis, “Oh ya? Aku harus mengikuti kemasokisanmu begitu? Tidak, deh, terima kasih.”

“ _It’s not that bad, I get angry sex_.”

“ _Hey, I get it too. And I tell you, it’s awesome.”_

_“Amen to that.”_

Terdengar suara berdehem dari lorong. Disana ada Michael yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil menatap kesal pada kedua adiknya.

“Ups,” ujar Lucifer. “ _Big brother is pissed_. _Better to go_.” Pemuda itu lalu melangkah mendekati kakaknya, dan melingkarkan tangannya dengan mesra di pinggang Michael. Berbeda dengan saat mereka saling adu jotos seperti biasa, mereka sepakat untuk berdamai jika hendak melakukan seks, dengan catatan hanya di atas ranjang.

Gabriel terkekeh melihatnya. Dia lalu beranjak menuju kamar Lucifer, mengambil rokok ganja milik kakaknya dan mengisapnya sampai sakaw.

 

* * *

 

Michael dengan _god complex_ nya. Lucifer yang terus membuat masalah setiap detik. Raphael yang apatis namun juga ratu tega. Dan Gabriel yang bertarung memperebutkan gelar anak terburuk dengan Lucifer.

Rasanya lucu Chuck Shurley memberi nama anak-anaknya dari para malaikat sementara kelakuan mereka mencerminkan sebaliknya.

Tidak, yang dimaksud bukanlah iblis. Tidak ada iblis maupun malaikat di dalam rumah ini. Bahkan tidak ada Tuhan jika kau melihat dengan lebih jeli. Salib dipasang sebagai pajangan, alkitab yang tidak pernah disentuh dan doa-doa kosong yang dipanjatkan di bangku panjang gereja sebagai formalitas. Mereka berenam hanya kumpulan manusia rusak yang memoles diri supaya terlihat normal di mata masyarakat.

 

* * *

 

Tidak ada keluarga yang sempurna, terutama keluarga Shurley dengan segala kerusakan mereka.

Ketidaksetiaan, ketidakpedulian, permusuhan, inses dan kekerasan, semuanya lengkap di keluarga ini. Kekerasan bahkan tidak hanya antara kakak kepada adik dan sebaliknya, Chuck beberapa kali memukul istri dan anak-anaknya. Dan Lucifer tidak segan memperlakukan Naomi seperti sampah jika dia ‘bertingkah menyebalkan’.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada keluarga maupun manusia yang sempurna. Namun jika melihat tingkah laku keluarga ini, maka sudah bisa ditebak kalau mereka berenam akan terkurung di neraka kelak.

Tapi setidaknya mereka akan mendidih bersama-sama. Karena memang itulah gunanya keluarga.

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya kesampean juga nulis dysfunctional family humanverse-nya archangel :'D  
> secara canon keluarga ini emang udah rusak banget ya :") i can't help for thinking how fucked up they are as human... dan boom! lahirlah fic ini
> 
> akhirnya mereka berempat malah inses :"D tapi gak papalah... lain kali aja aku bikin siblingship mereka lagi~
> 
> so yeah. this is cas and this is my design  
> kudos and comment will brighten my day!


End file.
